USNA
The USNA (北アメリカ大陸合衆国 Kita Amerika Tairiku Gasshūkoku, lit. United States of North American Continent) is one of the new nations in the Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei universe created following World War III. Territory In 2054, the aggregation of the territories of United States of America, Canada, Mexico, and Cuba along with the Latin American countries spanning down to Panama formed to become the nation of USNA. Volume 17, Chapter 4Volume 8 Color Page What was known as Mexico is now drawn up and annexed by the USNA. Old Mexico was split into three: Northern Mexico, which encompasses the northern territories from the tropic of cancer, including the Baja California peninsula, Southern Mexico which is centered around Mexico City, and Eastern Mexico, which consists of the territories from the Yucatán Peninsula to the Isthmus of Tehuantepec. Volume 21, Chapter 1 Government The Commanding Officer of STARS is one of the, if not the only Magician who is allowed to meet with the President of the USNA face to face. Volume 9, Chapter 3 The USNA has an embassy in Tokyo, Japan. Volume 9, Chapter 4Volume 11, Chapter 14 Military The most elite military division of Magicians within the USNA is called STARS, which is the strongest magical combat force in the world. Volume 8, Chapter 15Volume 9, Chapter 5 *Department of Defense Volume 9, Chapter 0 **USNA Military Joint Chiefs of Staff ***STARS Volume 9, Chapter 1 ***Stardust ***Illegal Mystic Assassin Platoon Volume 27, Chapter 2 **USNA Navy Volume 11, Chapter 15 ***''Enterprise'' ***''Independence'' *National Guard *Wizard Guard Conflicts The Arctic Hidden War (2090) In 2090, there were small-scale battles in the Bering Strait fought in secret between the USNA and the New Soviet Union. Beautiful Girl Magic Guardian Plasma Lina Technology *'Cast Jammer' - It is device which has an appearance of a flashlight whose muzzle looked like a trumpet. It produces "psion noise" which will leads to the misbehavior of victims CAD. Even though the victims magic will not completely stop, their activation speed will be heavily affected and they need to pour excess psion in CAD in order to activate or maintain their magic. Volume 18 *'Low Orbit Psion Signature Tracker' - USNA developed a technology where the unique psion wave pattern of a magician is analysis and recorded, later by using that psion signature, location of that respective magician is tracked by low-orbit satellite. Volume 19 *'Echelon III ' - an information interception network developed by the USNA — that can gather information from all over the world. Power *The USNA is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the Indo-Persian Federation, the New Soviet Union, and the Great Asian Union; whom are all independently setting their own military policies. Volume 13, Chapter 2 *The USNA and the Indo-Persia Union have an alliance, but it is only a superficial relationship as there is no longer any strong alliance between the two like there was before the World War. If one of the great military powers tried to expand their territory, the other three would not remain silent, but there wouldn't be any threat of interference to their internal affairs. *The USNA intelligence network is the North American Intelligence Agency (NAIA). Volume 4, Chapter 13 *Apart from Japan's 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, the USNA uses the most advanced magical weaponry in the world. Volume 10, Chapter 12 They also utilize the most cutting edge magic techniques. Volume 12, Chapter 5 *They possess three of the Thirteen Apostles, Angie Sirius, Eliot Miller and Roland Bart. Although Angie Sirius is considered to be the strongest in terms of raw power. *The USNA is the wealthiest nation in the modern age. References Category:Terminologies Category:Country Category:USNA